A Conversation
++ Warrior's Hall ++ Both mess hall and waiting room, the Warrior's Hall is where gladiators both seasoned and new mingle and wait to be called out for their respective matches. Located underground and constructed out of scrap and other raw materials, the room feels like a dungeon or the great hall of some ancient castle. Recruiters, trainers and handlers mingle among the warriors, preparing them for victory or defeat, while technicians and medics assess newcomers and combatants for injuries or upgrades. Massive long tables with seats for all sizes and altmodes are set up to the left with energon rations free-flowing to those who will fight. Heavily guarded areas in the rear hand out payments for victors and video monitors display rankings, prizes and matchups. The atmosphere is rough and dangerous, not for the faint of spark, but there is a certain camradiere shared by those who have fought frequently. Everyone here wears a removable purple badge, which contains their track record of victories and losses. Megatron is standing there staring at the weapons rack but doesn't see it. His mind is a million kliks away and he cant stop replaying those last few moments of their last interface. And the more it replays the madder hes getting. He clenches a fist as he stares at the weapons silently. Soundwave can pick up on that. He's been fighting against being completely overwhelmed by the strength of those emotions all night. He's also been afraid to intrude on that grief. However, he is concerned about Megatron's wellbeing. It's not his place to intrude, but... he can offer? The outlier makes his way towards Megatron, now that things have quieted down, then stands near him. If Megatron wishes to speak, he can do so. Megatron is slowly aware that Soundwave is nearby. He keeps staring ahead but says, "Trepan..." what else can he say? He thinks on just what Trepan did and knows Soundwave will pick it up. Soundwave's head tilts slightly. "Yes. He will pay." The outlier waits a moment, then adds, "....Is there something I can do?" He wants to help, he's just not sure he has the right to offer. Megatron vents some air through his systems as he seems to look upward then over at Soundwave suddenly, "Can you look... and see if there's any chance he can be repaired?" he knows there probably isn't but just maybe some part of Ruiner was able to preserve itself and go into stasis. Soundwave nods. "I will look and if there is anything I can do for him- for you, I will." There's a pause. "Forgive me if I intrude, Megatron. But... are you alright? I can sense... what he meant to you." Is he alright? He hasn't bothered to think about it. He was right there -- his mind intertwined with Ruiners when the trigger went off. All he wanted to do was save him, stop the trigger but he had to withdraw before he was caught in the cascade as well. Is he alright? "He was... my endura. You tell me if I am 'alright'." Soundwave stares at Megatron, horrified at what that means. Then he bows his head slightly in apology, stepping away. "Forgive me, Megatron, I did not know. I did not mean to intrude." He's sure he's overstepped his welcome by this point. Megatron shakes his head, "You are alright." he says roughly, "But you can be sure every Autobot will pay for this and keep paying for this until I think they've paid enough. And that wont be any time in the next million Decavorns..." Soundwave nods. "Your anger is understandable. And the Autobots deserve little else." His visor flickers a moment. "However.... if I may be so bold? ...Do not let your anger consume you. We need that inspirational leader, the writer of that tome, the champion of equality you have always been." "I was wrong." Megatron says suddenly, "The only equality this planet can have is when the last Autobot is dead." he turns and looks at Soundwave, "You know it as well as I. What they did -- what Trepan did only proves they are the evil that permeates this society and I plan to remind each and every one of them of this fact as I send them to the pit." "There is something a little dreadful and final about that, and Soundwave is not sure how to take it. He understands, yet... "But... what about your writings? That is what has brought so many to your cause- our cause? The Autobots are evil, yes... but what about neutrals? What about their unaffiliated allies?" He spent so many cycles reading and re-reading that text. That exquisite masterpeice of thought and reason. "I am loyal to you, Megatron. I /always will/ be. But I... do not understand. That call for equality... it spoke to me." Megatron hears Soundwaves words and the reminder of his writings cut through him like a knife. He was so naive then, so full of the perfect ideas and the dreams of a mech who didn't know how the real world works. Well, the Autobots showed him real fast how it really works didnt they? "The only equality there can be right now is US vs the Autobots. Once they are destroyed then the equality I so foolishly wrote about can happen -- dont you understand, Soundave? The Senate, the Autobots. They have changed the rules ... and now so must I." Soundwave feels some sorrow at this. He gazes downward, taking this in. He's been such a devout follower of THE WORD. And now, here's the writer of the Word telling him that word was /foolish/. This has to... compute a bit. But eventually his gaze comes up to the gray miner's once more. "I... do. You must respond in kind to their actions. It is true that... weak and half-sparked approaches will not successfully meet the Autobot's treachery." Megatron looks at his friend for a long moment, "Keep my writings, Soundwave." someday he will need to be reminded of them. He turns to head back to his office to sit and try to think of nothing for now because soon enough all he will think about is destroying the Autobots no matter the cost. Soundwave nods. "...I will. I will keep them safe." For Megatron, for himself, for the entire planet. He will keep them safe- for when they can be brought to the light again. In the meantime, he wonders just how far into the shadow they may go.